The Adventures of KD Booth
by life.currently.undecided
Summary: She had her fathers heart and her mothers tendency to find trouble, never a good combination, luckily she always had them to help her out and a little bit of other help as well...


_I do not own Bones, or any of it's characters, this is purely for fun and the fact I like to imagine what a Booth/Brennan family would be like. I hope you enjoy their daughter and the trouble she finds herself in. Please read and review, im nervous because this is my first fanfic._

The adventures of KD Booth

The Body under the Temple

Chapter One

There are a lot of dead people in my family's life, okay, that came out wrong. What I mean to say is the family business involves a lot of dead people… not any better, now I'm making us sound like the Russian mob, and we're not, trust me my father had dealings with them and they don't like us very much. Probably mentioning that sounds bad. Before you start backing away slowly just give me another chance. You still with me?

Let me start again.

Hi, my name is Keenan. And a sentence like that usually ends with a 'and I'm a…' fill in the blank with alcoholic, gambler, yada yada yada, well I'm going with Booth. I am a Booth.

My father is special agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, he locks away the bad guys (like the Russian mob, so see it wasn't a _jh__bad_ connection) and my mother is his partner, in more ways than one (wink, wink), forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan. Technically Mom's not a Booth seeing she doesn't 'believe' in marriage and never made an honest man out of Dad. Together they are one of the FBI's biggest assets, Dad gets the case, Mom gets the body and then they figure out the how, where, who and why's of it all. Long story short they spend their day's knee deep in decomposed bodies, and sometimes that is _literally _how they spend their day.

That's how my mother became famous, yep; she's _that _Temperance Brennan, the world-renowned best selling author of the Kathy Reichs crime mysteries. Her novels are about an FBI agent teaming up with a forensic anthropologist to solve murders and then get down and dirty with each other, does it sound familiar? Yeah it's pretty much based on her and dad and everyone seems to know it but her. A kid later and she is still denying it. I know my mother may have a genius IQ and all that but seriously who does she think she's fooling.

Outside of their crime fighting duo Mulder and Scully routine there is still a lot of dead people floating about in our business. When she's not an FBI consultant my Mom is off around the world staring at dead people, playing with bones as such, and every now and then I get to tag along. It's kinda cool. Most of my friends spend their summers shopping or on vacation in one of the typical tourist attractions, that's not me. Last summer I was in the east running around the desert and the year before it was Greece as my mother helped identify the remains after an earthquake, so yeah my passport has gotten around.

Mom and Dad like to keep us together as much as possible but the truth is normally when Mom's on one of her sabbatical's we just visit her and I spend most of the time at home with Dad. This may have to do with the fact it's not always school break and I like school, though Mom insists that my education would not be hindered by being homeschooled while I'm with her, and she doesn't get that it's not the _work _I like about school. Where else do I get to chill with my friends all day?

This year is a bit different. See Dad is temporarily reenlisted serving his country and Uncle Sam and all, so I'm spending the whole time with Mom. Which brings me to where I am now, in the middle of nowhere… well really Africa but you get my drift. There are no McDonalds around here that's for sure.

Not that I mind, what it lacks in fast food it totally makes up in beauty.

It is way distracting to be walking through all this, Josie is waiting ahead for me to catch up but every turn I take I find something else to stare at. Mom would probably kill me if she knew I was walking around unsupervised, something tells me she's not going to think Josie is an appropriate guide though she is determined to lead me somewhere. She gets bossy like that.

"Seriously, you don't need to be quite so damn fast" I mumble under my breath tearing my eyes away from the brightly coloured bird to struggle up the steep terrain.

I would just like to point out that not even an hour ago I was kicking a ball around with Zambu, a really cute native boy, and having one hell of a time. Beautiful as this is I kinda wish I was back there instead of being dragged around by Josie, don't get me wrong having her as my best friend and all has its upside but other times it just plain blows.

It's hard to keep an eye on her, every now and then I see a flash off her silver blonde hair and then she's gone.

Speeding up seems my only option, and I climb over a fallen tree and turn left, hurrying up after Josie, cursing her as I go and then I stop.

My eyes widen at the sight before me. The stone temple is cracked and vines grow out of them, crawling their way up and I feel like I've walked straight into forbidden territory. Most of the steps are crumbled but I can't help but move closer, "wow, totally worth it"

On a sidenote this must be what Mary felt like in 'The Secret Garden' when she found… well, the secret garden. Does that make Josie my Dickens? Without the whole crush thing of course, talk about weird.

Josie just smirks, that annoying I know best smirk, she doesn't even have to say anything, which I guess works for her seeing she never speaks much because if she wasn't so expressional I think we could have some serious communication issues. So anyway she just gives me that look and disappears inside, "hold up!" I shout and run to follow.

When the ground starts to fall under me I barely realise, it's not until I'm lying flat on my back looking up at the sky through a hole as dirt rains down on me that I've caught onto the fact I fell. My body aches, a lot, and there Josie is standing above me with that damn smirk on her face, I sneer "well thanks for the warning" and she just gives me a nod – her version of a sarcastic _you're welcome_.

I roll my eyes and the small move shoots pain through me as I automatically shift, with a groan I sit up and rub the back of my neck. Damn temples, stupid damn temples. Stupid underground caves or whatever, the darkness slowly fades as more light breaks through and my eyes adjust to it.

There better be some damn long lost gold hidden in this place or I'm taking back my totally worth it comment. I'm not a fan of pain - it kinda hurts.

And then I see the dead bodies, all the bones spread out before me. Some might scream, so not me, I just roll my eyes again.

Like I said, there are a lot of dead people in my life.

And here I was hoping for gold.

* * *

You know that gleam in a persons eye when they see something they can't wait to get their hands on, something they love, it's lust for an object or activity, like the thrill seekers gleam before they jump out of the plane. Normal people get it for say… uh, cake, or something. My mother's thing is bones, where most women like diamonds Temperance Brennan prefers human remains to give her that sparkling gleam.

Right now I watch her itch to get down into the hole, she's doing her typical squint as she tries to peer down into the darkness while the men secure the rope that will eventually lower her down.

"Ready" Hanover says and moves out of the way. One glare is all it takes for the men to back away and leave my Mom to prepare her self though Hanover double checks she's good before Mom goes to the edge.

Even at fifty my mother keeps in great physical condition, Dad says it's a good thing because she's always having to run away from trouble which in retrospect is probably because she's always running towards it. You wouldn't really guess my mother is so old and hell if Dad heard me say that he would have a go at me, not because he disagrees but because if Mom is _so old _then at fifty-four he's even older, but come on I am fourteen, _twenty one _is practically ancient to me. The point is they both look good for their age, Mom still doesn't have like one ounce of fat on her body, and now if Mom heard that I'm sure she would correct me with some rambling matter of fact speech about her body mass blah blah blah, but to us real people who don't take everything so literally then you understand that what I mean is that she's skinny. Like go eat a burger skinny, though Mom swears she's a healthy weight for her height and she's not one for lying. Her skin is flawed by fine wrinkles but still with her hair dyed to the brown it was before it was grey and her body still the same as it has been for the last twenty so years she could easily pass for a mature looking, hmmmm, 43. Dad, now I know it might be icky to say but he's just good looking, you know in that way only men who age well can pull off.

I'm not going to entertain any of you girls with a further description of my father, or mention in any detail what he looks like without a shirt, because he's my _dad_. And that is just _wrong_. I will say that many women say my Mom is real lucky, like Aunt Angela.

Oh right what was my point with all this? Oh yeah, my mother is in great physical condition which helps her when she needs to get knee deep in bones, I'll say bones this time because there's a hell of a lot of them down there. So the others don't blink an eye with what it going on but a catch James Harrington staring at my mother with worry.

Jimmy's one of the good ones, he's one of the grad students here and on top of that one of the few who bothered to pay any attention to me. I'm not asking to be babysat but a smile every once in a while wouldn't go astray and Jimmy went beyond that, whenever he was at the camp site he let me tag along and would listen to me run off my ideas.

It kinda sucks, considering everything.

So he eyes Mom with worry and then our gaze meet, he has that kicked puppy look in his eyes. Right, I nearly forgot.

Leaning closer to Mom I make sure no one else can hear me, "eh, Mom, I should probably tell you something about down there"

"Keenan, can't it wait?" she cautions, I know she's just dying to get down there but I don't want her to well actually die when she gets down there, of shock or something.

I bite my lip nervously, "actually its kinda important" see I don't really want to say this around anyone else but I haven't had a chance to speak to Mom alone after I climbed out and made it back to the site. So I say more urgently "like watch out Buffy, Angel just lost his soul important" and that just makes my mother look bemused, she just stares at me "I don't know what that means" she says and I just roll my eyes. I don't' know why I bother, at least it was an oldie pop reference. Not many people my age would have one clue who Buffy is but seriously how could I not watch it after seeing an old cover, that David Boreanaz dude looks spookishly like Dad.

"Mom" I stress the word out.

Her pale blue eyes dart around before settling back on my face, her expression sort of becomes masked so I know she's starting to understand what is going on and she's not a fan. My mother believes everything has an explanation and everything is _rational_ so she doesn't like being faced with something that follows no logic.

I whisper more quietly, "_he's _down there" and realisation flickers in her unwavering stare and then she nods. Denial or not Mom is preparing herself for what she is about to find, not just the bones she had expected before, a scene that would echo other moments in her life, no Mom was preparing herself to find something more.

Which if you ask me is pretty generous of me; I mean I didn't get any warning. When my eyes first scanned over the remains the last thing I expected was to find a newer body, to say I was taken back would be an understatement but I couldn't in good conscious let my mother have the same shock.

Sooner than later her feet hits the floor and from the top of the hole we can see her torch zipping around down there, I can practically hear her taking a breath before she calls up. Knowing what she was about to say I turn my back on the crew and start walking away, tears prickling my eyes.

"Hanover, get Dr Kerr, we've found Jimmy" and her voice drops on the last name, the wave of sadness hits the group straight away. I don't need to see it to be aware because I can feel the emotion take over the group. The shock that has them pause for a few seconds too long.

I lift my head and blink the tears away to find Josie staring at me from between the trees, her dark eyes are saying sorry but she doesn't move, she can't wrap her arms around me in comfort like I know she wants to but she does what she can and I watch her walk around me and over to the hole.

Following Josie with my eyes I see her make her way slowly to Jimmy, he stands shaking by the hole, his face is as dirty as mine but under the dirt his skin lacks a glow that proves he's alive, it is the same look that hovers around Josie.

Her small hand takes his large slender one and he looks down in confusion before letting her lead him back to me.

Under my feet my mother is studying his body, she's taking in the bullet hole that stands out on his chest, the brown stain that covers his dusty shirt, while on the surface I am faced with the shadow of what is left of the rest of him.

Oh, yeah, I probably should have mentioned this earlier. My name is Keenan Booth and I am a psychic.


End file.
